curious_georgefandomcom-20200214-history
Betsy
'''"Betsy": 'is the niece of Aunt Margaret, Steve's sister, Charkie's owner and a city friend of George. Personality Betsy and her brother Steve live in the city with their aunt, Aunt Margaret. She's the owner of Charkie as well. She has a kind, intelligent personality, & the keen ability to solve problems with the help of George. Her brother Steve thinks he's smarter than her; however, Betsy always outsmarts Steve, often along with George. Appearance Betsy has long dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders with a bright yellow diadem on top. She also wears a teal t-shirt with a cyan collar, cyan pants, & bright teal flats. She usually wears a gold watch around her left hand. Trivia *Betsy makes her 1st cameo appearance in Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey *Betsy made a Christmas song about George when she was part of the Christmas Eve musical, along with George, her brother Steve, The Man, Professor Wiseman, and the members of Rescue Squad 86 ([[A Very Monkey Christmas|''A Very Monkey Christmas]]). *Betsy is 12, 13 or 14 years old and hence 3 years younger than Steve, although she usually acts older than her age. *Her 1st appearance with Steve was "''Out of Order''". *Her 1st appearance by herself was "Monkey Fever". *Her latest appearance with Steve was "Happy Valentine's Day, George". *Her latest appearance by herself was "This Little Piggy". *She is also considered a villain as she played The Dark Betsy in Fearless George. Episode Appearances *Season 1 **102b. Out of Order **115b. Curious George's Low High Score **116b. Curious George Gets a Trophy **121b. Muddy Monkey **125b. Curious George vs. the Turbo Python 3000 **129a. George Fixes Betsy's Wagon *Season 2 **204a. Curious George Gets All Keyed Up ** 205b. Piñata Vision ** 213b. Monkey Fever ** 217a. Curious George Sinks the Pirates ** 217b. This Little Piggy ** 218b. The Lucky Cap ** 220a. Curious George Beats the Band ** 237b. Special Delivery Monkey (cameo) * Season 3 ** 305b. The Color of Monkey ** 309a. Fun-Ball Tally ** 310b. Chasing Rainbows * Season 4 ** 406b. Charkie Goes to School ** 409a. Cooking With Monkey * Season 5 ** 508a. Go West, Young Monkey ** 509a. Follow That Boat ** 510a. Mother's Day Surprise (cameo) * Season 6 ** 603a. Auctioneer George (Cameo) ** 603b. Sock Monkey Opera ** 604a. Hamster Cam ** 605b. Shutter Monkey ** 610a. Junky Monkey * Season 7 ** 702b. Sir George & the Dragon ** 704a. Where's The Firedog? ** 705a. Honey of a Monkey * Season 8 ** 805a. Curious George Goes for 100 ** 805b. Fearless George * Season 9 ** 901b. Double-O Monkey Tracks Trouble ** 904a. Happy Valentine's Day, George! TV Specials * November 25, 2009 - April 22, 2013 ** A Very Monkey Christmas ** Curious George Swings into Spring Movies * Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey (1st cameo appearance) Betsy Gallery Betsy's Smile 3.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 3.jpg Betsy's Smile 1.jpg Betsy's Smile.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 2.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face 1.jpg Betsy's Smiling Face.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 8.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 7.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 6.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 5.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 4.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 3.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare 2.jpg Betsy's Angry Stare.jpg Betsy .jpg Betsy holding a basketball.jpg Betsy Straining.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy Smiling while showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy's Strange Look.jpg Betsy Showing George.jpg Betsy with chicken pox.jpg Betsy as the dew fairy.jpg Betsy's chicken pox.jpg 2 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-01-13-0.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg 3 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2009-09-25-0.jpg 0 curious george-(curious george gets all keyed up; gutter monkey)-2010-05-15-0.jpg MV5BNTQ2NzEwNDQxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMjM2Mzg0MjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL .jpg Images 6000.jpg Outoforder.jpg Images (200).jpg 6 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-27-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2010-03-16-0.jpg 5 curious george-(curious george's home for pigeons; out of order)-2009-11-18-0.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 2.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 01.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy showing her cartoon teeth 1.jpg Betsy Showing her cartoon teeth.jpg Betsy's Sad Look.jpg 5 curious george-(submonkey; double-o monkey tracks trouble)-2015-08-24-0.jpg Betsy's villainess ego.jpg Betsy's Villainess ego 2.jpg Betsy's Villainess Ego 3.jpg Betsy's Villainess Ego 4.jpg 7529868e0e657a1e w.jpg Betsy.jpg Betsy 1.jpg Betsy with her christmas clothing .jpg Betsy's Smile Face .jpg Betsy With George & Steve.jpg Betsy,George and Steve.jpg IMG 20170824 131203 kindlephoto-406167679.jpg|Betsy's 1st appearance in Follow That Monkey Category:Sisters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:List Of Curious George People Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Humans Category:Major And Minor Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Big City Inhabbits Category:Big City Inhabitants Category:Big City Inhabits Category:List Of Curious George Characters Category:Curious George Characters Category:Characters Voiced By Grey Delisle